nerocanadafandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarians
Category Autochthon Type Hardy Description Since pre-history the Barbarian clans have claimed the wilds as their home. Once, long ago most of what is Taleria and Ellisel were considered Barbarian lands. The connection between the Barbarians and their lands is a spiritual one. The Shamookah, or wise men and women, of the Clans speak to the spirits of the land and of the air. They tell stories of the Barbarians born from the rocks and trees before any of the other sentient races existed. Elven scholars agree that they predate their coming over 10 millennia ago. Most Barbarians for the most part have a traditional distrust for Celestial Magic, but will tolerate it. Barbarians are split into Clans with the most predominant ones being: The Deer Clan are foremost warriors among the Barbarian people. Before their defeat, and submission to the King, they used Necromancy as a warrior’s tool. The Hawk Clan are the most spiritual of the Clans. They have a great connection to the spirits of the air and sky. They are foremost among the Clans for their knowledge of terrain. When a Barbarian seeks a specific location or person a Hawk Clan tracker is often the best bet. The Rock Clan are the closest that Barbarians come to an agricultural base. While not farmers by any classic definition, the Rock Clan have cultivated crop rotations on their lands and travel between them. The Rock Clan, due to their stable environs have been able to develop the most comprehensive oral history with many epics. The Rock Clan are also foremost in magical achievement among the Barbarians. The Wolf Clan are legendary hunters and survivalists. The Clan is broken into packs, much like the animals from which they take their name. These packs, sometimes as small as 3 members, travel their lands hunting and foraging. During key times of the year, such as the Celestial or Earthen Solstice, the Clan holds meetings and the packs come to take life mates, leave children with the elders and trade. The Thunderbird Clan is relearning its traditions. The foremost peculiarity is that this is the only clan that openly uses Celestial Magic. The Thunderbird Clan is still on the fringes of Barbarian society because of their use of Celestial Magic. Skill Rage Disadvantage Barbarians must pay double the listed cost for the skill Read Magic. Enforced Roleplay CLAN RITUALS All Barbarians follow a strict set of Rituals based around superstitions. Rite of Cleansing – Whenever it rains or snows a Barbarian must venture out into the elements. You must pick a spot and for the next 10 minutes, and must call out the names of those you have killed, or injured, or those wish to harm. This is a time to boast to the Ancestors of foes defeated. This is a time to ask forgiveness for killing, or injuring those you should not have and this is the time to swear to do harm to those who are your enemy. Rite of Dawn/Dusk – Whenever the Sun rises or sets you must stop what you are doing, immediately, and place your hands and knees upon the ground for 5 minutes. This can get you killed, but you will do it regardless. Barbarians tend to find a safe place for Dawn and Dusk for this reason. You are thanking the Ancestors for pushing up the Sun or taking into their bosom to protect it during the night. Failure to follow these 2 Clan Rituals causes a Barbarian to lose their Rage ability for the next 3 events you attend with no refund in Build Points Make-Up/Costume Barbarians should have tribal attire that borrows heavily from Native North American influences. Bones, feathers and fake animal pelts are highly encouraged. Some Barbarians also use make up, fake scarring (to symbolize ritual scarring they may have undergone) and many other alternative make up and costuming ideas. The only real concern is that the Barbarian character does not too closely resemble a monster type. For example, painting a skull on your face is not acceptable because that is what Plot does when an NPC is playing a skull faced monster, like a skeleton. Category:Races